Log of the Deceased
by shadow-kiki
Summary: I, Matt, am slowly falling into madness due to something that I don't have the heart to speak of. With the help my friends I have all the studies needed on the infected. Now I hope to share my studies and observations with you before I deem myself insane.


Log of the Deceased

* * *

><p>Due to the infection this may as well be said that this log maybe4 the only research (or a tab on recent events) people have been able to make so far. The infected are easier to study while infected. With that said I shall introduce myself.<p>

I am Matthew (Matt for short) Higginson son of Jason Higginson (the well known "mad" scientist) and Carol Higginson (she didn't stick around too long- for short she's been dead longer than I have). The infection started as a virus- a virus that would serve as a gift to me from my father. My father knew very little about me- yet he seemed to notice how fond I was of zombies. Thus he began to create a virus that would serve its use for a day of zombie hunting (while it would be contained with little risks). He would call me over to his lab to inject me with a vaccine for the virus. Before I could receive my remaining vaccinations they were stolen alongside the virus.

My father paid the asking price for the virus but he never received the only hope for humanity. The same day my father was taken by the government (thanks to the news of the virus being released) to help find a way to vaccinate an entire country- or at least the important people. I was left to ponder where my father had gone and so I wondered to his lab. Within was the thief injecting P.E.T. (Personal Evaluation Test- I assume you that he is human although caged) with the virus.

I watched frozen as P.E.T. squirmed and screamed0 proving it to be fast acting when the virus was injected. The thief turned to me with a wild grin before releasing P.E.T. from his cage. They did not move as PE.T. flew from his cage and barreled towards me. They did not flinch as P.E.T. grabbed me by my shoulders and begged me to save him. They only observed with pleasure of knowing they will bestow terror and destruction upon the world.

P.E.T. was dead and I very well knew it, but movies and games made it easier than it seems to forget that these _were_ people too. They had lives, dreams, and they want to live rather than die. By this point P.E.T. no longer spoke words as his grip loosened and fell to the ground. Salty tears became blood and finally my body became unfrozen and I sprinted for my home.

I wished to shout to the unaware people, but because of human nature I was too worried about myself (not that they'd believe me about the virus hitting our city first).

I hid within my lonesome home, assessed how much food I had, and gathered weapons to defend myself with. I quickly moved furniture in front of doors and windows than even blocked off unnecessary rooms.

For hours I hid within my home waiting for screams and gunfire and yet I heard none. Curious, I took my bat (my dad thought I had an interest in sports for a while) and cautiously made my way to the front door. I pushed away the furniture and opened the door. There was nothing- no harm, no blood, not even people. I slammed the door shut and ran inside to the TV (now on the floor).

I hadn't tried to help other people because- because they were mostly all evacuated. I panicked so much that I didn't even consider help. I simply figured that I would be out there all alone (which I now was). I had officially had my own grave dug. I had no guns- let alone an axe in my home (or garage).

The slightest of light shown on my gloomy realization-there was one last pick up scheduled nearby my home. With my bat in hand I left my home (locking it behind me of course!) with the hospital in mind. I dashed down the necessary streets hearing footsteps behind me with no sight of a human body present. It was as if it were a ghost.

When I approached the sliding doors (that were still functional) I caught a glimpse of a shadow before it jumped away. Ignoring it -and hoping it was a large bird -I waltzed into the hospital. A stench crept into my nose, yet I pushed on trying to take no notice of it too. The elevator was still in operation, but I still took the stairs.

Above I could hear someone coughing and I shouted up to them- hoping it would be someone else here for the same purpose. I clutched my bat tightly as the coughing ceased and was replaced with a chuckle.

"There is someone here-in facts there are two of us! We're on the eighteenth floor!" His words slurred like a hiss, but it's hard to recall how exactly (so I simply put what I translated it into). I was relieved yet oddly enough my mind was telling me to go back. They weren't on the top floor (the twentieth), but they were close of it!

Finally I found the door to the eighteenth floor and peeked inside before shouting 'hello?' I was greeted from a poke on the shoulder behind me. I turned around to be face to face with a hooded teen. His toothy grin (quite literally) made me weary, but simply assumed he sharpened them.

"Hey, you must've had some luck!" He pointed to my bat. "That or you're a clean-freak." His casual tone relaxed me greatly because there was someone else alive.

"What do you mean?"

"You must've missed all the zombie action! There's not another person around 'ere for miles! I've looked!" I could hear coughing echoing though the eighteenth floor's first room.

"Where's that other guy with you?"

"Eh, he's not a people person- in fact he thinks himself hideous! What a girl!" He laughed at his own joke and pulled me into the stairwell. "So how 'bout we make our way up as he hides behind?"

"Ok, so, uh, why are you being so friendly and why are you on the last pick up?" I was becoming a bit uneasy with him so close.

"I'm just glad I won't be alone with him." He let out a series of grumbles. "as for being on the last run well…" He lifted his hoodie and shirt to expose scars caused by claws raking against soft tender flesh. "I ran into a bit of trouble on the way over here..." He skipped ahead two steps and spun around to face me. "Anyways I'm Luke, how 'bout you?"

"I'm Matt, nice to meet you Luke. What's your-!" Something long and slimy wrapped around my neck and waist. Then suddenly it jerked me backwards into the railing of the stairwell. It wasn't long before my body was dragged over the railing. Luke was shouting things, but I couldn't focus on the words. I was too preoccupied with struggling against what was choking me. Then it occurred to me-this thing was holing me suspended in the air. Without it right now I would surely die- so I deemed myself safe.

"-our meal get away! We had a plan you idiot!" Luke.

"It was your plan that would have had us killed. This- this is much safer and quicker- not to mention more logical!" Friend that coughs.

"We could eat like kings with him helping us!"

"Why take the chances!"

"Put him down before I cut him down!"

"If you do that he'll die!"

Their arguing was getting all of us nowhere and so my mind began playing through all sorts of scenarios. Then I took action on one of those scenarios. I placed my feet on a nearby railing behind me and kicked myself off of it to turn myself around. With my feet, I pulled myself over the tailing before I began to squirm excessively. I was successful in escaping the tongue, but not their attention.

My feet carried me down several flights of stairs before I threw myself into a doorway and down a hall. For a moment I felt safe there were no sounds of pursuit. Even without my bat (I forget when I lost it) I willed myself to take the elevator down to the lobby. The stairwell just wasn't safe anymore and the flight out of hell seemed like a long shot.

Home seemed all too welcoming, but it always has been. I scanned the area worried of the infected suddenly. A hospital always-always has the suddenly ill and unexplainable.

I began to walk around as quietly as possible to keep an ear out on anything and everything. I would peer around corners before walking into the hall way. Everything was scattered and yet nothing sounded until…

I found the elevator (had to try to be climatic). I pressed the down button and waited for the elevator in silence.

My mind was blank as the rest of my trip to the exit of the hospital ended. Outside was chaos. Homes were on fire, cars were about like little playthings of a child, and worst of all were the people. The people ran for armored man only to be killed. These were all people I knew too.

One man, fully sane, shouted for them not to kill him and that he wasn't bitten. He was not spared and then one man pointed to me. I was frozen to my spot, yet they didn't shoot me, no, they turned to a greater threat.

As they dealt with the muscular (mutated) threat I heard an ear piercing screech…

* * *

><p>AN: This is something I put together as I was at a camp and I will be leaving once again but I would like to submit this in hopes of some opinions. I also have a few positions open for OCs so if you would like please send them to me (I've never really used other people's characters before so let's see how it works...) Please read and review because I do have another chapter started but I need to know what I'm doing is good... (I won't ever say if I don't get - number of reviews I hate that)

Let me explain two things also... This is rated teen for one death and mainly language (thanks to Matt and his language-but no it's mainly just in case)... And number two is that if you don't like guyxguy (for three couples I think) offer up two girl characters (that are a couple so you can get back at me) or ask me to do a side story of Jack and Jessia (Smoker and Witch), but it's not like there will be chapters of making out, no it's mainly just 'oh their in love but let's see the cute fluff rather than getting into their sexual life'

and there WILL be HunterxHunter SmokerxHunter SmokerxWitch HunterxJockey (poor Jockey-in general- is always hated so don't be hatin' on this one!)


End file.
